Another arguement and a new side
by Miss Megz
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshouamru start fighting but Kagome gets sick of it and decides to do something about it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

The Inugroup sighed and sat down as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha began another battle that was supposed to be to the death but neither really got around to killing the other. Kagome or another member of the Inugroup always saved Inuyasha from being killed by Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru had the Tensaiga to protect his life. The sound of swords clanged as the Inugroup lost interest in the battle.

"How long do you think this one will last before Inuyasha either hits Sesshoumaru with the wind scar or Sesshoumaru gets Inuyasha so close to death one of us has to step in?" Miroku asked looking over at the battling dog demons.

"Who knows? How long it is always varies on which one is in the worse mood," Sango fixed a band on her Hiratkots (how do you spell it again?). Kagome nodded.

"I am getting sick of them always fighting everything they meet," Kagome commented as she studied for a science test. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo nodded.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were oblivious to the growing impatience of the Inugroup. Kagome had finally had enough and walked over to where the brothers were fighting.

"Inuyasha sit boy!" She yelled and Inuyasha of course did the usual face plant. Sesshoumaru simply stood there with a slight wonder as to why this woman would intervene.

"What'd you do that for!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up and faced Kagome.

"You and Sesshoumaru are always fighting! Hasn't it ever crossed your mind to ignore one another?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was shocked by this.

"This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about!" Inuyasha pointed at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was secretly at a loss on what to do so he stood there and listened to them argue. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all stared. All of them always wanted to yell at Inuyasha but none had the guts. Inuyasha and Kagome continued to argue. Soon Sesshoumaru got sick of it and tried to break it up but only got Kagome and Inuyasha both yelling at him. Out of shock he stepped back. Inuyasha and Kagome returned to yelling at each other. Miroku was brave enough to approach the confused lord.

"Are they always like this?" Sesshoumaru asked not even looking at Miroku. His voice was of course emotionless but he was curious.

"They are, unfortunately," Miroku sighed. Sesshoumaru placed the Tokijin back at his side.

"And all of you wonder why I hate my brother," Sesshoumaru muttered. This one surprised Miroku.

"We usually play cards while we wait, care to join us?" Miroku asked. The word cards caught Sesshoumaru's attention.

"Cards?" he asked.

"We'll show you" Sango pulled out Kagome's deck of cards. Shippo was horrified that Miroku and Sango were inviting the terrifying lord of the west. Sesshoumaru walked over and sat down. Sango explained how the game of 'Go Fish' works. Shippo got in and all played 'Go Fish' while Kagome and Inuyasha argued.

"Why do you hate Inuyasha so much?" Shippo asked timidly. Sesshoumaru thought on that for a moment.

"Hate is really too strong of a word to describe what I feel towards Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru started, "I do not hate him but I do not like him either. Also, for many reasons I suppose. None of which I will tell any of you." The group nodded. They continued to play and found out Sesshoumaru wasn't the terrifying guy they made him out to be.

"You're not as scary as I thought you were," Shippo commented.

"For the most part, the source of my reputation is false," Sesshoumaru looked at his cards. Shippo and the others nodded.

"So you just use that reputation to your advantage?" Sango asked.

"Can any of you think of a better way to scare off invaders?" Sesshoumaru pulled out a pair. Everyone was silent; except for Inuyasha and Kagome who were still arguing and oblivious t the fact Sesshoumaru was still there. It had become dark and Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Leaving?" Miroku asked.

"I must. Rin and Jaken both get worried if I am not back," Sesshoumaru fixed his swords, "I have also told them I come back before the sunsets." The three of them nodded and watched as the demon lord walked off the way he had come.

"He really isn't as bad as Inuyasha made him out to be," Sango commented,

"True. Once you get past the misconceptions that surround him, he really isn't that bad of an individual," Miroku helped Sango clean up and got a feel of her butt that resulted of course in Miroku getting slapped. The slap echoed through the clearing and it got Kagome and Inuyasha to stop arguing. Inuyasha suddenly realized he was supposed to be fighting Sesshoumaru.

"Where'd he go?" Inuyasha growled.

"Sesshoumaru? Oh he got bored with watching you two fight so he left," Shippo answered. Inuyasha cursed loudly.

"Damn it! Why didn't that bastard do anything to stop us from arguing?" Inuyasha yelled.

"He tried but you both yelled at him so he left," Sango half lied. The three of them decided it was best Inuyasha didn't know about Sesshoumaru playing cards. Kagome would be told later when Inuyasha was asleep.

Did you all like it? I hope you did


End file.
